The Chronicles of 'What If'
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: What if we fanfiction writers completely changed the scripts of Mai HiME? How wlil Natsuki survive the tortures from Me? Why am I writing this? Well, read your a off and review XD!


"M-must. Make. It. To. Shizuru..."

Kuga Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga, whatever whatever, walked slowly, and awkwardly, towards the Student Council Room.

Sweat dropped down the sides of her head, as the nervous tension built up in her. If anyone caught a glimpse of her...well let's just say...her...her...okay nevermind. Let's not say.

Anyways, Natsuki dragged her feet, keeping her green, terrified eyes straight forward. Dragging each feet one at a time, she almost made it sound like a dead body being dragged.

_S-so...So far...s-so good..._

Natsuki quickly jumped to the side and started whistling to a random window, as a group of boys, dirty, yucky, perverted boys laughed their way by.

Natsuki put her hands on her buttocks. _If I can at least make it to the Student Cou-_

"Ara, Natsuki...why is your hands...there???"

Natsuki jumped back and bumped her head against the window. "S-S-S-S-Sh-Shi-Shiz-Shiz-Shizu-" Natsuki stuttered, not managing to say the chestnut girls name.

"Ara, has my dear Natsuki forgot how to pronounce my name...?It seems like...someone needs...a punishment..."

Natsuki immediatly turned...purple, passing the amount of blood that could go to her head. "Oh...god...help me..." Natsuki mumbled, trying to not let Shizuru here. Unfortunately, Shizuru had bent down just in time to help/tease Natsuki some more.

"Ara...going religious? Also...I just needed help with some paperwork...but if you insist on anticipating _those_ sort of obligations, my dear Natsuki, I shall, and will, complete your request..." And with that, Shizuru pulled out strength from nowhere and carried Natsuki, honeymoon style.

"O-Oi!! Shizuru!! STOP!! MY SKIRT!!! IT'S-"  
As if on cue, they passed an open window in an empty corridor, and nature sent one of the biggest winds that Bloody Mother Fucking Nature has ever done, and pushing all of Natsuki's skirt up on her stomach, revealing _everything_ it had covered.

Shizuru stared wide-eyed at the glorious view, and fell back.

"S-Shizuru! Oh My God! Your Nose!!!!! Here let me-" Natsuki started with her arm wiping the blood, but stopped so suddenly as a wide grin appeared on Shizuru's usually calm face. Shizuru gripped on Natsuki's hanging arm with one arm, and with the other scooped Natsuki up. With an eager dash, she ran to the Student Council Room, within the new record of .00000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds, and barricaded the door with desks...that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Oi! What the hell are...you...doing..." Natsuki's face turned red. A psychotic look covered Shizuru's face. "oi! This isn't in the plan! You are supposed to crazy in episode 22 to episode 25! This ruins our fanservice of you suducing me at night! Oi! Shizuru LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"Natsuki...Natsuki...Natsuki...Natsukii...Nat...TSU...KIIIIIIIIII" A hungry moan ended the chant of Natsuki's name. "Shizuru! This...This...This cannot be happening! Stop! Listen to me!!! Shizuru!!!" Natsuki yelled while backing up into Shizuru's main desk, where she was always seated. With no escape, Shizuru approached her, and let out a sigh, and firmly placed her hands at the sides of Natsuki.

"You want this..."  
"No I...Don't!"  
"You know you want some..hot..hot..hot..hot..hot...-"  
"I don't want Hot lesbian sex! Not Yet! Wait for Episode 22, where Yukino points it out!!!!"  
"Ara...Natsuki I was going to say 'French Fries', Cause the one typing/imagining these naughty thoughts wants some...but now that you anticipated THAT this time...I must...command your wish..."

"But I Didn't Wish-"

Shizuru silenced the complaining raven haired girl with a light, shy kiss. Natsuki was startled, of how gentle...how caring Shizuru...How...Oh wait nevermind about that. Shizuru soon pressed harder and harder and harder, until their tounges were within each other's throat. Slowly, Shizuru lowered her hand onto Natsuki's ...torso and carressed it at first, then slowly making each touch hotter and with more force, making the two forgot about everything. With a quick swiped, Shizuru ripped the waistband of Natsuki's skirt, and it fell to the floor, revealing the bare...bareness.

Shizuru pushed Natsuki onto the hard desk, and lifted up the white hoodie, with the orange vest still attached. She kissed the girl's flat stomach, smiling as she pleasured her, and started to move higher, as Natsuki's moans became louder.

The desire overtook her. She couldn't take it. She wanted control.

Natsuki's eyes shot open, as she glanced at Shizuru and pushed her away.

**By that sentance, any reader would probaly have presumed Natsuki was going to end it, but as this is the ShizNat Community...**

Natsuki then jumped on top of the fallen Shizuru, pushing her back onto the ground. Without hesitation, she lifted off the girls top uniform, ripping anything that wouldn't obey. She stared with...seductive intent at the curious Kyoto girl, and let her eyes wander to a black lace. A black lace bra. The design, the incentric mesmerizing designs made Natsuki gasp. She didn't have this one bra in her collection. With a smirk , she quickly removed it from Shizuru, and threw it somewhere, but made sure she had to find it after. With a satisfied grin, she kissed the valley of Shizuru's...chest...

"N-Nats..su...k...kyaaaaaaa" Shizuru moaned as Natsuki moved more to the left, and out of the valley. Natsuki's tongue tasted everywhere, dwelling from one spot to another, tasting the delicate flavor of Shizuru's skin, licking it intently, enjoying every moment.

Shizuru squirmed underneath naked Natsuki. Natsuki moved higher from Shizuru's breast, and covered both with her hands, caressing them while she sucked on Shizuru's neck.

Slowly, she shifted her weight and lowered her right hand, down slowly, tracing a curvy line on Shizuru's flat stomach, causing her to moan mulitiple times as Natsuki's hand slid into Shizuru's panties. Withone slight touch, Shizuru's body shook, causing her back to arch a bit.

Her hips rhymed to Natsuki's movements, going faster when she moved faster, slower when she moved slower. Shizuru gasped for air...many, many times, mixing them in with moans, making her throat dry, until, that is, when Natsuki shoved her tongue back in there. Natsuki's mouth muffled any of Shizuru's moans, also leading to a few gags, which Natsuki then released her mouth. She slowly moved down, licking all of Shizuru on her way, until she was low enough to fully remove Shizuru's, remaining garment.

Shizuru let out an uncontrollable moan of pleasure, as she finally gave in to Natsuki.

"Ikezu..."

Shizuru shifted in her sleep.

**Sorry, first time writing that explict material. Content. Whatever. Reviews please! Jk, you don't have to...  
End of Chapter One of THE CHRONICLES OF 'WHAT IF'**


End file.
